The present invention relates to a photographic paper transporting apparatus and method for photographic printers. More particularly, the invention relates to a photographic paper transporting apparatus and method for automatically winding a photographic paper which has extended from a magazine storing a paper roll to a printer unit, prior to exchanging the magazine.
A photographic printer is equipped with a photographic paper transporting apparatus for pulling photographic paper (hereinafter simply called paper) out of a magazine storing a roll of paper and transporting it to an exposure station. There are disposable type magazines and paper re-loading type magazines. The disposable type magazine, such as a corrugated cardboard magazine, stores therein a self-coiled paper roll. In such a magazine, when the width of a paper having a glossy or silk-finish surface or the like is changed, or when a printing operation is finished, the paper is cut near at a paper outlet of the magazine in the case of a disposable type magazine. The paper re-loading type magazine rotatably supports a winding shaft on which a paper is coiled. In such a magazine, the paper is cut at a position upstream of a printed picture frame, and the unprinted or unexposed upstream paper is wound about the winding shaft by rotating the winding shaft reversely. This reverse rotation of the winding shaft is performed manually, or is done automatically using a motor.
If the winding shaft is rotated reversely using a motor to wind the paper about the winding shaft, two motors--one for feeding the paper and one for winding the paper--are required, resulting in a high manufacturing cost. Further, precise control of the motor is necessary, to avoid having the leading end of the paper retracted completely the magazine because of rotation inertia of the paper roll. If the paper leading end fully enters the magazine, it becomes necessary to pull it out from the magazine, resulting in considerable much labor in resetting the magazine.